The Tale of NewClan
by TheDoggiestCat334
Summary: The story of how a new clan came to be. Two cats try to maintain a clan they created all their own. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Pawsteps move quickly, trampling every grass blade in their path. Claws stretch and dig, ripping up clumps of fresh dirt in their desperation. Two cats run out onto a cold hard ground, unnatural feeling on their paws. Before they can think a monster comes screaching toward them, then, darkness.

A young, brown tortioseshell tom awoke in a confined space with nothing but walls and a few stripes of light pouring in through the cracks in the door. As consciousness envelopes him, fear arrives instantaneously. He knows he is trapped. The tom cat cowers into a corner, trying to come to grips with his new situation, when he hears a friendly mew coming from outside. "Howdy stranger" a voice purrs delightedly. "What? Who's there?" The scared feline whimpers. "I'm your neighbor! I figure you got caught again too? Bad luck, this is the third time this week for me. If I can't get out again it'll be the pound for sure." It is then he realises there is another in this prison with him. "What? I don't understand.."

Before anymore can be said the cage comes to a violent shaking halt. It wasn't until then that the tom realised they had been moving. They were trapped in a two-leg monster. _This must be what happens when the eat_ you, he thought, _Star Clan help me!_

"Welp here's our chance." The strange cat once again mews. "Our chance?" It's then a two-leg aproaches the door, scratches at it, then it opens. Without another word the other cat bolt's out and is nearly gone before quickly turning to say, "Come on, dude!" The two-leg hollers after him turning and preparing to give chase. It is then the tortoiseshell finally realises and sees his opportunity and without thinking, he leaps forth and runs toward freedom.

The terrified feline runs off as he hears the battle cry of the two-leg behind them. He thinks for a moment and turns a corner seeign the black tail of his former roomate. "Over here!" The cat calls to him. He follows for a long while until the come to a broken fence. "Come on, nearly there!" The black and white cat calls from behind the wooden gate. Without a second thought he darts under it and collapses in exhaustion.

Still panting, he asks "Where...what...why..." he trails off. "Haha what? First time offender? You act like you haven't fled a two-leg trap before!" "I haven't!" The younger one sighs. "Heh, figures" He scoffs, "What's your name noobie?" The tortioseshell hestitantly gets to his paws and thinks, suddenyl realising he isn't sure why he trusted this cat. "Turtlepaw"

"What kinda name is that?" Turtlepaw's fur bristles in irritation, "Oh and I suppose yours is so much better" he passive-aggressively remarks. "Nope! Most 'round here call me Mutt." He chirps with a large grin. "Lovely" Turtlepaw says unenthusiastically.

"Soooo where you from?" Mutt asks. "Oh..." Turtlepaw realises again he has no idea where he is, or how far he is from home. "I'm from River Clan". Mutt says nothing but his confused expression is enough to worry Turtlepaw. "Uh...I was on my way to Highstones...to become a full fledged Medicine Cat but..." Memories becoming foggier, Turtlepaw trails off. "Highstones? Medicine Cat? What is all that?" Mutt baffledly blurts out.

"Im not sure how to really explain...You must be loner, correct?" Mutt laughs "Aw, nah I have tons of friends!" "Right." Turtlepaw dismisses, walking off to find his bearings. "Wait!" Mutt yelps "Don't leave! You haven't told me what all that stuff you said means yet!" The younger cat turns, confused by the stranger's curiosity. "Um well I gotta find my way home I Don't really have time to-"

"I'll help you! _If_ you tell me all about your weird River Club."

"Clan."

"Yeah whatever!"

"Okay, okay, okay. lemme get this straight. There are four clans, right?"

"This is true." Turtlepaw says, impatiently.

"And you were an apprentice? To a medicine Cat"

"Yes."

A long silence falls upon the two cats. They had been talking, or rather Turtlepaw had spent from Sunhigh to dark repeating himself and being drilled about every detail of clan life, for so long that Turtlepaw's eyes were barely open anymore.

"Alright. I want in." Turtlepaw's eyes widen and his jaw drops. Shaking his head in disbelief he asks, "What?" "I want in. I wanna be in a clan." "Okay well I don't see that happening I mean I still need to _find_ my clan first. And even then I seriously doubt my leader will allow you in and what if they don't even let ME back in I mean you should SEE how ruthless the deputy is and-" "You alright there pal?" Mutt asks.

"Huh?" Turtlepaw snaps out of his train of panicked thoughts and looks at Mutt. "Oh right, well anyway theres no way the'll allow you into the clan"

"Oh" Mutt says, slightly dejected. Suddenly his face lights back up "Let's make our own!"

Turtlepaw's face turns completely lack as his mind troubles to process what his ear's have heard.

"We can't do that!" The brown cat yowls, louder than he had anticipated. "Why not?" Mutt whines, lowering his ears. "We would need a leader and where would we find that many cat's how would we arraneg everything and not to mention what would StarClan think!"

"B-Because! We just...Can't!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I just said why!"

"Not really..."

Turtlepaw crumpled into an exasperated ball of fur and regret with an audible, "Ugh". "Well" Mutt lifts his head toward the sky, "Hey! StarClan! Is it cool with you if-" "Will you stop that! Are you _trying_ to anger my ancestors!?". "No", Mutt says innocently. Turtlepaw's eye twitches as he stares in abject horror at the loner cat. "Look you are the magical healing spirit medium cat. You ask them."

"No way! I don't want to be cursed thank you kindly." "Geez," Mutt begins, "for noble Warriors they sure have an unquenchable bloodlust" "They do not!" Turtlepaw defends, "Then what are you so afraid of?" "I never wanted to be in a new clan anyway!" Suddenly the blackened sky roars and belches forth a bolt of hot energy, zapping right between the two cats.

As the smoke clears one shivering cat emerges from under a tree root, fur bristled and fear in his eyes. The other had not moved. He stared up at the sky which was now clearing and the clouds dissolving. The black and white tom looks at the sniveling clump of fur slowly emerging and triumphanlty announces, "NewClan it is!".


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What do you mean?" The nervous cat stumbled out.

"If that isn't a sign from 'StarClan' I don't know what is!" Turtlepaw's face scrunches up, "Yeah you really don't!" "Oh come on you can't tell me you think that was a coincidence?" Mutt triumphantly, yet impatiently, yowls. Turtlepaw open his jaws as if to protest, but is stopped by the loud grumbling of his own stomach.

"Food break?" Mutt says happily. Turtlepaw stubbornly looks at Mutt as if he wants to continue arguing but caves at the thought of a short break for food. "Fine. Truce." Turtlepaw spits pridefully. Mutt thinks internally about the fact he had no idea they were even arguing and Turtlepaw seems to sense his utter obliviousness to the world surrounding him.

The two cats agree to search for food when the older black tom remembers something. "Oh! I know the perfect place for food!" This, at first, worries the younger brown cat. But, he gives into his instinct to follow his elder's trustingly and besides, it's not like he knew where to search in this strange new world.

"Are we almost there?" Turtlepaw whines.

"Almost"

"That is the nineth time you said that."

"And it's not any less true."

"I fear it isn't any _more_ true either"

Mutt laughs at the kit like behavior of the seemingly matured new friend of his.

"Just admit you have no idea where you are going."

"Will you be satisfied if I do?"

"Maybe."

"Hehe, fine then! I have no idea where we are going."

"See! I told you!"

Silence falls as the two continue to wander down a long dirt covered road.

"Okay are we there yet?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea where we are going", Mutt teases.

"Okay quit it! Where are we going!"

"We're here."

Mutt sits on the dirty path and looks proudly forward. Turtlepaw turns his head unenthusiastically toward their destination. "That?" he asks with a bit of irritation lingering in his tone.

"Yup."

"..."

"What? Isn't it everything you had hoped?"

"It's just a bush!"

The duo stare forward at a large garden hedge. Lovely green leaves grass the well groomed shrub. The young tortoiseshell stare's at it as if Mutt had fully lost his marble and was convinced they had become herbivores.

"It's not the bush you Flea-brain." Mutt scoffs, stepping forward and dissappearing into the leafy plant. Turtlepaw barely has time to stammer out his confusion before he is gone. He sontenplates for a moment before carefully approaching the now intimidating bush. "You coming?" Mutt teases from the other side.

"O-Of course! I just uh...saw a bee"

"A bee?"

"Y-Yes..." he stutters, taking the final step into the hedges dark inards.

His eyes shut tight as he bumbles forward, he finally feels himself on the other side and hesitantly open an eye. The moment he does he is both fear-struck and awe-inspired. _It must be a hundred tail lengths wide_ , Turtlepaw thought to himself. Looking out into the clearing he sees a large garden filled with beautiful flowers, trees and bushes cut into all sorts of magnificent shapes. Streams of water shoot up into the sky, butterflies prance and float through the air effortlessly and the sun hnags overhead adding an orange glow to the whole perfect scene.

"Is this...StarClan's hunting grounds?!" Turtlepaw's eyes stare forward in shock and awe at the beauty and seeming serenity he had never witnessed before. "Are you asking if I've killed you?" Mutt half joked. "W-What is this place?"

"Oh this? just some two-leg nest. I know some kittypets around these parts. They'll hook us up with the best kitty slop."

"The best kittypet slop is still kittypet slop" Turtlepaw disheartedly complains. "Don't they have _real_ food around here?". "Why don't I introduce you first alright?" Mutt says as he walks off into the beautiful maze-like yard.

Before Mutt gets the chance another cat comes rushing toward them. "Who goes there?!" Turtlepaw turned his head toward the voice and saw a large black tom with a flat face with piercing orange eyes fixated on him approaching. "It's just me, Thompson!" Mutt chirps, walking up to the new stranger and shared a few quick licks with him. "Honestly last I saw you were caught by the trapper! I thought it was the snip for sure for you". "Heh not quite. I'm not that easy to catch, you should know." Mutt says, proudly licking his fur. "As quick as always I suppose."

Turltlepaw sits awkwardly and impatiently waiting for them to finish exchanging greetings. "Oh, a female?" Thompson starts looking over at him then back at Mutt, "Maybe it oughtta been the snips, afterall."

Mutt laughs as Turtlepaw embarrassedly protests, "I-I am not a s-she-cat! And...And even if I were I could better than him!" Mutt giggles and feins hurt at his remark, "Hey, that's not very lady-like!" he teases. "Oh, uh my bad pal." Thompson halfheartedly apologizes.

The shy brown tom retreats into a ball, wrapping his tail around his feet and blushing internally. "Well anyway" The pitch black old cat starts, "What happened? how did you get away?" "Oh you know, just told that dumb smelly two-leg 'Listen here monster, you don't wanna mess with _all of this_.' Poor thing was so scared he just let me waltz right out." "Hah! I'll believe it when I see it."

"Is that gloating I hear?" The three cats turn to see another new face drawing ever closer. When Turtlepaw laid his eyes on the cat he had scented before ever hearing a voice he was once again baffled by the beauty before him. She was a pale white she-cat with gorgeous orange and black splotching her shimmering coat. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her tail was a strange stubb of orange fluff. "Must be that old Mutt!" She said playfully. "Hey I'm ot old! I'm in my prime!" "Not really" Thompson laughed. "Nice seeing you too by the way. It's been awhile Koi." "A long while" She said forlornedly. "Yeah way to long." Mutt brought himself close and shared tongues with the stunning she-cat for a moment.

Turtlepaw looked on with jealousy and sadness in his heart. "Oh" The pretty young cat started finally looking over to Turtlepaw, "And whose this fine young tom?" Turtlepaw was relieved she hadn't made the same mistake as Thompson and felt a bit of confidence returning. "Who him? That's just some scrap of fur I rescued from the trapper." "Rescued?" The she-cat said with a flicker of doubt in her dazzling blue eyes. "Yup. I'm a hero."

"I-I'm Turtlepaw!" He blurted out, in a far less dignified manner then he had intended. "Turtlepaw? What an odd name." She remarked, giving him a good once-over. "Wait, do turtles even _have_ paws?" Thompson asked . "No" Mutt stated bluntly. "What kinda name is Turtlepaw then?" Thompson once again inquired. Turtlepaw felt the desire to argue his defence but couldn't muster the courage. "He's foreign." Mutt 'defended'. "Really? Where from?" The koi-furred lady cat asked, looking at Turtlepaw with curious eyes. "I-I'm f-from Riv-RiverClan!" He barely managed to stutter out. "RiverClan? I'm not familiar, tell me more."

"Uh, well it's kind of a long -" Turtlepaw began but was interupted by an enthusiastic Mutt, "Oh, Koi, you gotta hear it! It's amazing! Tell 'em Turtlepaw!" At first, he wanted todismiss it, but seeing those shining blue eyes filled with interest in him, how could he? So he went on for hours answering all there questions and explaining the ways of the forest he had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that's pretty much it I think."

Turtlepaw looked out at his audience. One completely passed pout Thompson, Mutt still as intrigued as the first time, and the koi-furred goddess sitting quietly and stoned faced. this worried Turtlepaw. _Did I blab to long and bore her? Or..Does she think I'm just a weird forest savage?!_ His fears were staved off when she spoke, "Wow. That's so...Cool!"

"And that's not the half of it! Me and Turtlepaw here are starting our own clan!" Mutt proclaimed confidently. Turtlepaw's fur bristled as he was reminded Mutt was still delusional. "Is that true?" Koi asked, turning to Turtlepaw with a look of admiration. "U-Uh well I-" "Of course we are!" Mutt interjected again, "And we even have StarClan's approval." "Wow. You guys are so lucky." She lowered her ears in disappointment. "Well...Good luck to you both." She stood and began to walk toward the large building at the far end of the huge garden. "I'll just go back to being a boring ol' kittypet."

 _I swear she is doing it on purpose_ , "Wait!" Turtlapw chases after her, quickly she turns and says "Fine, if you're gonna twist my paw about it, I'll join your little clan." "Uh.." Turtlepaw stands with complete shock on his face. "Um...okay then."

Suddenly his tummy gives a loud growl and he rememebrs the reason he wanlked himself into this situtation in the first place. Mutt wakes Thompson and they walk over to Koi and Turtlepaw. "You must be starving! here i'll fetch my bowl for you." Koi runs off toward the twoleg nest as Turtlepaw sits and contemplates his life choices up to this point. _What am I going to do._ He thinks to himself.

Koi returns shortly followed by a yet another stranger. "Honestly Prim it's _not_ a big deal." The bobtailed she-cat impatiently says to the large white feline beside her. "You shall address me by my full name you Koi furred brat!"

"Urrgh. Yes miss Princess Evelyn Primrose Sparkle McSnuffles."

" _Ahem_." The old hag impatiently adds.

"The Third."

"Quite better. My ancestors didn't die so you could leave off the end of it."

"Sometimes I wish the fourth would come along already"

"What was that?"

"Nothing your majesty."

Finally the two bickering cats reach the three waiting patiently for Koi to return. It's then Turtlepaw gets a good look at this most facinating creature. Her face looked as if she had leaped staright into a rock and flattened it. Her fur was pure white and fluttered out in all direction, huge and bushy, and her yellow eyes looked at everything around her with complete disgust. Koi drops a small bowl full of squishy, indistinguishable meats and other ingredients the Twolegs think cats like.

Despite his hunger, Turtlepaw looked at it unhappily for a moment before reaching his neck down to taste it. "Stop right there you mange-y street walker! No strange, flea-bitten vermin is having any of _my_ food!" The white cat protested. "Primrose-" "AHEM" Primsore whatever the third and a half. First off, that is my food. Second, these are my friends and you _will_ be nice to them." The white Persian gave an angry flick of her tail then turned her head away, as if the cats before her were a burden to her very eyes.

Turtlepaw took a hesitant bite of the food and was surprised to find the taste appealing. In fact, it was great. As he ate Koifur started, "So, Turtlepaw, what would my warrior name be?" Turtlepaw practically choked on his food. "Oh uh...Well, you may have to be an apprentice first..I mean if you're okay with that...". "Oh that's so fun! So from now on you might as well call me Koipaw.", She smiled. "Well, not get ahead of our selves." Turtlepaw practiacally whispered. "Yeah, I haven't even gotten my nine lives yet!" Mutt chimed. If poor Turtlepaw wasn't screaming internally before, you can bet he was now.

"Nine lives?" Primrose suddenly said. It seemed that despite her still staring off with her nose held snobbily upward, she had been listening intently. "Oh yeah. turtlepaw could tell ya, he's the expert. All the dead cats gives you free lives so you can lead a clan. Isn't that neat?" Mutt gave away without an extra thought. "I-It's not as simple as that..." Turtlepaw attempted to interject. "Interesting..." Primerose said thoughtfully, "And how does one aquire these extra lives?"

"Oh it's easy you just gotta go to the magical rock and take a nap-" "But you must have a clan first of course!" Turtlepaw finally spoke up. Koi, Primrose and Mutt all sat for a moment unspeaking. "W-Well thank you for the food Koi, it w-was very kind of you." He said, breaking the silence. "Oh? Are you leaving?" Koi asked. "Oh well you know lots of work to do and uh...Yeah...Uh right Mutt?" Mutt's ears perked "Oh totally, we gotta start recruiting and I gotta take my magical nap and get my free immortality and stuff." "Immortality?" Turtlepaw mumbled confusedly. "See ya later guys!" Mutt called already walking away.

Soon, the two tom cats disappear into the bush the had entered through. One had a lot to think about, the other blissfully daydreamed of a fantasy world he conjured up in his head, where he rules over a tribe or warrior cats and lives forever as their supreme leader.


End file.
